


Jumin Han's Isle of Cat

by psycheros



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Cameo of other Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seven/MC, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Warnings May Change
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Jumin Han tinggal seorang diri di sebuah pulau terpencil bersama dua ratus ekor kucing. Jihyun datang berkunjung sebagai sahabat yang merindu.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan:  
> 1\. Penulis bukan pemain Mystic Messenger, hanya mencari keterangan dari situs wikia.  
> 2\. Berkaitan dengan poin 1, karakterisasi para tokoh lebih menitikberatkan pada _headcanon_ penulis.  
>  3\. Cerita ini berfokus linear pada Jumin dan Jihyun. Tokoh-tokoh lain yang mungkin muncul hanya berperan sebagai properti penggerak cerita semata.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut panggilan takdir.

Jihyun telah meninggalkan RFA. Setelah peristiwa Minteye dan Searan, Rika membuatnya berjanji untuk melupakan segalanya. 

"Mari kita mulai lembaran baru," ajak gadis itu sambil berurai airmata, selalu sedih dalam kejelitaan seperti yang selalu dikenangnya. "Kau dan aku, kita dibuat untuk satu sama lain sebagai pengingat bahwa tidak semua cinta bisa bersatu.

Dua matahari yang bertemu hanya akan membutakan.

Rika pergi ke Alaska untuk memulai terapinya. Jihyun menjalani serangkaian prosedur untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya. Usai operasi terakhir di Amerika, Jihyun mendapati dirinya tidak sanggup kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke rumah berarti mengonfrontasi setiap memorinya bersama Rika, menghadapi jejak-jejak kegagalan dan kisah tragis mereka. Maka ia mengurus perubahan visa, melamar kerja pada seorang fotografer alam profesional, dan menulis episode baru hidupnya di Wyoming dan sebuah apartemen kecil pinggir kota.

RFA bukan lagi Rika Fundraising Association—mereka tidak pernah lagi mengadakan pagelaran amal. Hanya perkumpulan teman biasa, mengobrol ke sana-kemari sambil dengan berhati-hati merunduk menghindari topik-topik sensitif yang semua anggota sepakat secara tidak tertulis untuk tidak membahas lagi. Lama kelamaan obrolan itu pun semakin kaku dan terpaksa, hingga akhirnya Jihyun menyerah berpura-pura. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aplikasi itu masih terpasang di ponselnya, angka merah notifikasi menunjukkan jumlah obrolan yang tak diacuhkannya, tapi tak pernah lagi ia tergoda untuk mengintip.

Kehidupan bergulir, Jihyun di sini dan anggota RFA lain di sana dan Rika entah di mana, dan terkadang segalanya terasa seperti mimpi sampai ia telanjang dada di depan cermin lalu bertemu pandang dengan bekas luka di antara baris-baris rusuk kiri. Bekas itu bulat berceruk seakan seseorang datang dan iseng mencongkel sebagian dagingnya, sebuah pengingat bahwa mimpi-mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terjaga dengan terkejut di tengah malam berasal dari sesuatu yang nyata.

Tapi Jihyun bertahan.

Hari-hari yang dijalaninya ini adalah kesempatan kedua. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri maupun Rika untuk mengisinya dengan definisi terbaru kata “bahagia”.

Pada suatu malam di bulan Juli, ketika udara begitu pengap hingga Jihyun harus menanggalkan kaosnya yang lengket oleh keringat, pria itu duduk di birai jendela meminum bir dingin sambil memandang kedip-kedip lampu truk kontainer di jalan tol yang melingkari kota. Apartemennya gelap gulita—tidak ada alasan lain selain karena ia terlalu malas menekan saklar—cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu jalan dan layar komputer yang memamerkan foto dalam proses suntingan. Pekerjaan itu masih jauh dari tenggat waktu dan saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berkutat dengannya.

Tanpa aktivitas lain untuk dilakukan, Jihyun membuka-buka aplikasi di ponselnya. Bermain _game_ beberapa ronde, bosan, tutup. Mengecek _email_ , tidak ada pesan baru, tutup. Membuka-buka galeri, menghapus gambar sampah yang tidak sengaja terunduh, tutup. Membuka kalkulator entah untuk apa, tutup.

Membuka Mystic Messenger.

Tumpukan percakapan selama sepuluh bulan menyerbu ponselnya seperti alarm beruntun. Untuk beberapa menit ponselnya tidak berhenti berdenting dan bergetar ketika data terkirim seperti air bah dari pintu dam yang terbuka. Jihyun agak menyesal membuka aplikasi itu—berisik sekali, dan bukannya dia tertarik untuk mengobrol lagi atau apa. Saat semua data sudah terunduh, ia mengangkat alis melihat tanggal pesan terakhir.

**[5 Mei 2017]**

**[09:30 AM]**

**[707]** Selamat Hari Anak Nasional! Semoga anak-anak dalam hati kita tetap hidup!

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Huh.

Nampaknya anggota RFA lain juga telah meninggalkan ruang percakapan itu dan melanjutkan hidup masing-masing.

Setengah melamun, Jihyun menggulirkan layar percakapan ke atas. Luciel dan M.C., pacarnya, agaknya menjadi anggota yang terakhir meninggalkan aplikasi itu. Di awal bulan April, Yoosung dan Zen masih sesekali muncul untuk melontarkan komentar pendek. Di bulan Januari, percakapan cukup ramai oleh ucapan Selamat Tahun Baru basa-basi sekaligus selamat bagi Zen yang film perdananya diputar di bioskop.

Desember—ucapan selamat Natal. Keributan kecil di pertengahan bulan karena Luciel mendeklarasikan superioritasnya atas Yoosung dalam bermain sebuah _game online_.

November, Oktober—

**[14 Oktober 2016]**

**[06:30 AM]**

**[Zen]** Aku menemukan ini di _email_ ku. Apa ini benar??? Jaehee?? Yoosung?? Siapa saja, tolong konfirmasi!!!

 **[Zen]** [link]

**[10:45 AM]**

**[MC]** Oh, astaga!

 **[MC]** Aku tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Kau sudah menghubungi Jaehee?

**[10:46 AM]**

**[Zen]** Tidak bisa dihubungi. Jaringan sibuk.

**[11:30 AM]**

**[Yoosung]** Teman-teman! Sudah lihat berita siang?! apa itu benar?

 **[Zen]** Berita apa.

 **[MC]** Astaga astaga!

 **[MC]** Berita yang sama, Zen. Baru saja ditayangkan lagi di televisi. Itu sungguhan. Oh, demi Tuhan….

**[11:31 AM]**

**[Yoosung]** Jadi kalian sudah tahu? Ada informasi lebih tentang ini?

 **[Zen]** Kami malah berharap kau tahu lebih banyak.

 **[MC]** Kami tidak tahu apa-apa. Jaehee tidak bisa dihubungi.

 **[Yoosung]** Di mana Seven?

 **[MC]** Dia masih tidur. Ada apa?

 **[Yoosung]** Mungkin Seven bisa menghubungi V.

 **[Yoosung]** Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.

Alis Jihyun naik sebelah. Kenapa tiba-tiba namanya disebut? Ia membaca kembali percakapan itu dan mengerutkan kening. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia menekan tautan yang diberikan Yoosung.

Itu menyambung ke situs _infotainment_ murahan—jenis situs gosip yang menyebar lebih banyak berita bohong kontroversial daripada fakta hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Tajuk utamanya, ditulis dalam Times New Roman hitam tebal meniru gaya koran-koran resmi, berjudul:

**Direktur Muda C &R International Koma Setelah Percobaan Bunuh Diri**

Jihyun tidak tahu berita apa yang diharapkannya, tapi yang jelas bukan itu. Selama beberapa detik yang absurd ia hanya menatap judul itu, cahaya LED dari layar menusuk sampai membuat mata masih-rawat-jalan-nya berdenyut-denyut. Di bawah judul kontroversial itu, wajah yang sangat dikenalnya menatap dingin seakan menantangnya untuk mengritik.

> ‘ _SEOUL: Direktur muda perusahaan multinasional C &R International, Han Jumin (28), ditemukan dalam kondisi kritis setelah percobaan bunuh diri di kediamannya di Penthouse Premierre, Summerset Palace, pada hari Kamis (14/10)._
> 
> _Polisi menyatakan, mereka tiba di kediaman Han pada pukul 03:45 dini hari setelah menerima laporan dari Park Mi-sun (47), petugas keamanan penthouse. Ia mengaku menerima “telepon aneh” dari Han yang dicurigainya sebagai “wasiat”._
> 
> _“Tuan Han mabuk ketika tiba tadi malam, sekitar pukul sebelas. Saya sangat mengenal beliau, jadi saya tahu itu aneh. Tuan Han tidak pernah mabuk,” ujar Park pada FivesixSEOUL. “Sekitar pukul tiga, Tuan Han menelepon dari kamarnya. Suaranya terdengar aneh. Dia berpesan agar saya membuka pintu kediamannya “besok pagi”. Dia juga memberitahu bahwa “dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan” sudah ditandatangani di meja.”_
> 
> _Polisi menemukan Han tenggelam di bathtub kamar mandi dengan urat nadi pergelangan tangan terpotong. “Kami berhasil melakukan pertolongan pertama, tapi kondisinya kritis,” kata polisi, yang juga menyatakan bahwa mereka segera mengirim Han ke rumah sakit terdekat. “Kami masih menunggu laporan dari pihak Rumah Sakit untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut.”_
> 
> _Han Jumin adalah pewaris sekaligus….’_

Jihyun tak sanggup melanjutkan membaca. Tubuhnya gemetar, mendadak sekujurnya terasa dingin seolah ia tenggelam bersama Jumin. Perutnya bergolak hebat, dan dengan manuver luar biasa ia berlari ke toilet. Hampir ia tidak sempat membuka tutup kloset sebelum menyemburkan kembali makan malam dan bir dinginnya.

Oh, Tuhan….

Usai membuang-buang isi perut, Jihyun kembali merambat gontai ke kamarnya. Lututnya begitu lemas, mulutnya kecut, dan pikirannya kalut. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas kasur seperti karung gandum. Tangannya menutup mulut, matanya nanar sementara otaknya masih berjuang memproses informasi mengerikan itu.

Oh, Tuhan, oh Tuhan….

Jumin….

Hampir satu tahun yang lalu….

Masih gemetar hebat, ia meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh begitu saja di atas karpet. Butuh tiga kali usaha sebelum jemarinya berhenti tergelincir dan berhasil memencet kontak yang tepat. Nada tunggu yang berdengung terasa seperti selamanya.

“Halo, Seven di sini. Siapa ini?” Suara di seberang terlalu ceria hingga Jihyun ingin menonjok mukanya.

“Luciel, kau keparat,” gertaknya di antara gigi gemeretak, “apa yang terjadi pada Jumin?”

.

.

.

.

**18 November 2017**

**Laut Kuning, 37 mil barat laut dari Incheon**

Sebuah perahu cepat berwarna biru-putih meluncur membelah air laut, meninggalkan buih putih panjang seperti ekor ikan pari. Deru angin menggerebek telinga dengan ribut, bersaing dengan dengung mesin meraung-raung. Aroma asin khas perpantaian menerpa hidung dan menempel di mana-mana, tidak akan hilang walau berkali-kali dicuci.

“Kita akan mendarat empat puluh lima menit lagi, Tuan,” Hee Chul, anak buah kapal sekaligus koki satu-satunya di perahu itu, mengabari Jihyun yang tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas dek memandang lautan. Pemuda gempal berambut keriting itu tersenyum ramah padanya. “Tidak kedinginan dari tadi di sini, Tuan? Cuaca sudah mulai buruk.”

Jihyun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu ke langit. Pertengahan bulan November, langit biru musim gugur telah mulai digantikan putih-kelabu muram, seperti susu yang dicampur sedikit tinta cumi-cumi. Gelombang air laut makin tinggi, menggapai-gapai ke permukaan dek meninggalkan kubangan-kubangan becek. Hee Chul mengatakan kalau cuaca semakin memburuk kemungkinan perahu mereka tidak akan berlayar untuk beberapa waktu.

“Seberapa sering perahu gagal berlayar di cuaca seperti ini?” Jihyun malah balik bertanya.

Hee Chul mengangkat bahu. “Cukup sering. Bodi perahu seperti ini didesain ringan untuk menambah kecepatan, tapi itu berarti kita tidak kuat melawan ombak. Gelombang kuat sedikit saja, bisa…” Pemuda itu memeragakan perahu yang terbalik dengan tangannya. Jihyun tersenyum miring.

“Lalu, bagaimana kalian mengantarkan ransum untuk Jumin?”

Sebelumnya, Hee Chul dan Paman Jung sang nahkoda telah banyak berbagi bercerita tentang pekerjaan mereka. Sebagai pengurus perahu pribadi milik Jumin, dua orang itu bertugas menghubungkan Jumin dengan dunia luar—mengantar-jemputnya dari dan ke pulau utama, mengirimkan ransum makanan setiap tiga minggu sekali, menjadi _escort_ tamu-tamu Jumin yang jarang ada (mereka jugalah yang menjemput Jihyun di bandara). “Pekerjaan kami tidak banyak, tapi kami harus waspada setiap saat,” Paman Jung menjelaskan sambil menenggak kopinya. “Begini-begini, kamilah penjaga terdekat Tuan Muda Han. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami yang pertama kali mencari bala bantuan.” Ia menunjukkan daftar nomor telepon darurat yang bisa dihubungi dalam situasi genting. Jihyun berharap mereka tidak pernah menelepon nomor-nomor itu.

“Eh, musim dingin kemarin kami mengantar suplai lebih banyak—cukup untuk tujuh sampai delapan minggu, belum termasuk bahan makanan darurat,” Hee Chul menghitung dengan jari-jari gemuknya. “Tapi begitu cuaca membaik, kami langsung mengunjungi pulau. Kami bukan cuma kurir barang saja, tapi juga penjaga Tuan Muda,” dadanya membusung bangga saat mengatakan ini, “Kami harus memastikan beliau baik-baik saja.”

“Aku bersyukur Jumin dikelilingi orang-orang seperti kalian,” Jihyun tersenyum tulus. Orang-orang baik, Hee Chul dan Paman Jung ini. Ramah, ringan tangan, dan perhatian; tetapi tidak suka ikut campur urusan yang bukan haknya. Pengasuh yang tepat untuk orang seperti Jumin. “Tapi, apa Jumin benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkan pulau? Selain kunjungan rutinnya ke dokter, maksudku. Dia tetap tinggal di sana selama musim dingin?”

Membayangkan Jumin tinggal sendirian di pulau terpencil tanpa akses kendaraan di tengah musim dingin ganas membuat Jihyun merasa tidak nyaman. Salah satu yang dipelajarinya dari menjadi asisten fotografer alam bebas adalah bahwa alam bisa mengganas tanpa aba-aba.

“Sesungguhnya Tuan Han telah meminta Tuan Muda untuk tinggal di Incheon selama musim dingin, tapi beliau tidak berkenan,” alis Hee Chul berkerut seakan mengritik keputusan tuan mudanya. “Saya dan Paman Jung tentu saja lebih tenang kalau beliau tinggal di _daratan_ , tapi Tuan Muda tidak bisa meninggalkan kucing-kucingnya.”

“Ah.” Jihyun mengangguk paham. _Kucing-kucing Jumin_. Satu lagi aspek absurd dari kisah absurd Jumin Han. “Jumin benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah dari mereka, bukankah begitu?”

Hee Chul tertawa renyah. “Ya! Tuan Muda sudah seperti _induk_ bagi mereka semua!”

Angin masih menggelabit seperti kain dikibarkan. Jihyun memasukkan tangan ke saku mantel dan mengikuti Hee Chul masuk ke kabin, menerima tawaran pemuda itu untuk minum teh hangat dan mengudap kue. Di luar jendela, seonggok pulau mulai nampak di horizon, permukaannya yang hijau bergerigi terlihat seperti benjolan di tengah-tengah mulusnya air.

 _Pulau Kucing Jumin Han_ , nama itu terbesit dalam benak Jihyun seperti judul buku dongeng anak-anak. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih. Baginya, pulau tunggal itu lebih nampak seperti sebuah penolakan.

.

.

.

.

Jumin mencoba bunuh diri. Berita itu menikam Jihyun dan meninggalkannya lemah tak berdaya. Rasa bersalah menggulungnya seperti ombak ganas, menenggelamkannya dalam kebencian diri.

_Sahabatku ingin mati dan aku tidak tahu._

“Dia selamat.” Dua silabel darI Luciel itu seketika melonggarkan kepanikan yang mencekiknya. Jihyun menghela napas panjang, otot-ototnya—yang tanpa sadar telah menegang seakan bersiap untuk perang—kembali melemas ke tempat semula. Da masih belum memercayai lidahnya untuk bicara, jadi dibiarkannya Luciel menyelesaikan cerita.

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu persis. Ayahnya merahasiakan berita ini—tentu saja aku bisa mengerti—dan bahkan Jaehee pun tidak banyak menerima informasi. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Kami pernah menjenguknya sekali.”

“Kenapa dia melakukan itu?” Tuntut Jihyun, nada suaranya meninggi di luar keinginannya. _Kenapa dia begitu egois?!_

“Itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa kuajukan padanya begitu saja, kan?” Luciel menjawab, ada kesan dingin mendadak dalam suaranya. “Bagaimanapun juga, Jumin bukanlah orang yang terbuka. Dan aku dan yang lain _bukan siapa-siapa_.”

Penekanan itu adalah sindiran yang menohok. Jihyun terdiam, menatap hampa pada karpet biru ruang tidurnya yang tampak kusam dalam kegelapan.

“Kenapa—” pria itu menelan ludah, mengusir ganjalan bola tenis di tenggorokannya, “—kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?”

_Aku, sahabat terdekat Jumin sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Aku yang bukan “bukan siapa-siapa” dan harusnya paling tahu apa yang terjadi padanya._

Tawa Luciel terdengar begitu kasar dan ketus. Jantung Jihyun mencelos. “Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kami _sengaja_ menyembunyikannya darimu?” 

“Apa maksudmu?”

Hening lama. Napas Luciel menderu-deru di telepon, seakan ia sedang mengatur emosi sebelum kembali berbicara.

“Cek surelmu,” akhirnya ia berkata pendek, “telepon aku lagi setelah kau menyadari kesalahanmu.”

Sambungan terputus.

Lama Jihyun termangu. Jarum jam berdetik keras bagai menghitung kekosongan di kepalanya, mesin komputer berdengung lembut mengisi keluasan udara. Sesekali mobil lewat di jalan bawah apartemen, desah roda dan dentum klaksonnya menyapa malam dengan tenang.

Jantungnya kalut saat membuka aplikasi _email_. Tidak ada pesan baru. Ia membuka berkas untuk surat-surat tersaring, alamat-alamat khusus yang telah ditandai agar tidak mampu menjangkaunya. Serentet surat bermunculan, nama-nama seperti M.C. , 707 dan Yoosung8 mengisi deretan teratas. Perut Jihyun kembali mengejang mual membaca subjek-subjek di bulan Oktober sampai November 2016.

**14 Okt 16 Yoosung8 – [URGENT] Berita tentang Jumin, Segera Respon**

**14 Okt 16 M.C. – Jumin terkena musibah. Hubungi kami segera!!**

**14 Okt 16 707 – Tiket Pesawat Seoul—segera pulang, Jihyun!**

**18 Okt 16 M.C. – Update Kondisi Jumin (1)**

**28 Okt 16 M.C. – Update Kondisi Jumin (2)**

**19 Nov 16 M.C. – Update Kondisi Jumin (3)**

Jihyun tidak berani membuka satu surat pun. Airmata meleleh kencang di pipinya, hidungnya panas dan nyeri oleh cairan yang tersumpal. Rasa malu yang hebat membelitnya bagai piton, ia tak sanggup melepaskan diri betapapun dia meronta.

_Akulah yang telah membuang mereka._

_Akulah yang telah membuang Jumin._

Hancur hatinya semakin bertambah-tambah ketika ia menggulir layar ke bawah. Di baris terakhir tabel, satu surat nyaris membuatnya melempar ponsel penuh rasa ngeri.

**13 Okt 16 hjumin – wasiat**

Meski hatinya mengatakan lain, ibu jari Jihyun telah menekan surel itu. Pesan terbuka menampilkan sederet kalimat bernada formal. Tenggorokan Jihyun terasa pahit saat membacanya.

_Dear Jihyun,_

_Terlampir adalah kopi resmi surat-surat kepemilikan saham atas nama Han Jumin, beserta dengan surat pernyataan balik nama. Hubungi pengacaraku (kontak terlampir) untuk mendapatkan dokumen-dokumen otentiknya. Aku sudah mengatur agar kepengurusan balik nama dapat dilakukan di bursa saham manapun di seluruh dunia. Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Seoul jika tak mau. Jika surat-surat tersebut tidak dibaliknamakan dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, preminya akan ditransfer langsung ke dinas sosial sampai pengurusan dokumen terselesaikan._

_Kuharap kau berkenan memaafkanku. Maaf aku melakukan ini padamu. Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun persahabatan kita. Semoga kau selalu bahagia._

_Salam,_

_Jumin._

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, Jihyun berlari ke toilet dan menggelogokkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Jihyun tidak pernah berencana kembali ke Seoul, dan jikapun berencana ia tidak pernah membayangkan situasinya akan seperti ini.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menghubungi “teman-teman lama” dari RFA (minus Jumin—ia tidak bisa dihubungi). Ia merasa hina masih mengaku sebagai teman setelah aksi pengecutnya mengabaikan mereka berbulan-bulan, tapi ternyata ia masih disambut cukup baik. Atau setidaknya, mereka semua terdengar ramah di telepon. Tidak satu pun dari mereka, tapi, yang bersedia menemuinya secara langsung (“oh maaf sekali, aku sedang sibuk.” ; “terima kasih atas undangannya, tapi maaf, aku sedang tidak di Seoul”) jadi mungkin jauh di dalam hati mereka masih menyimpan amarah.

Hanya Luciel, setelah melalui beberapa paksaan, akhirnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria awal dua puluhan itu tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan muka kecut ketika Jihyun tiba di apartemennya. Keadaan diperparah dengan keabsenan M.C., yang sedang berlibur ke kepulauan Jeju bersama keluarga. Atmosfer di antara mereka berdua tegang sekali sampai Jihyun bersumpah bisa memainkan nada akustik dengan memetik udara.

“Jadi, mau apa kau kembali ke Seoul?”

Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu membuat Jihyun terperanjat. Pria itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, menghindari kontak mata dengan pria berambut merah wortel di hadapannya. Di balik sikap cerianya Luciel memiliki sisi gelap yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya, dan saudara kembar itu adalah sosok yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi terburuk Jihyun. Bukan sebuah fakta yang membuatnya rileks.

“Aku tidak tahu,” desah Jihyun akhirnya, “Aku hanya merasa harus kembali. Hatiku berkata inilah hal yang benar.”

“Mengingat pengalaman kita di masa lalu, Jihyun, aku tidak yakin suara hatimu patut dipercaya,” tukas Luciel tajam. Jihyun terdiam.

Menit-menit berlalu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing—Jihyun dengan perasaan marah dan sedih yang menamparnya bergantian, Luciel dengan kejengkelan tak beralasan bahwa ia harus menjadi tuan rumah dari orang itu. Televisi berbunyi lirih di latar belakang, menampilkan acara jalan-jalan dengan aktris cantik yang tertawa manja. Luciel tidak dapat menangkap kata-katanya.

“Apa kalian marah padaku?"

Jihyun terdengar begitu sedih. Luciel menyaksikan redup di matanya, dan seketika hatinya melunak. Di luar kesalahan-kesalahannya, Jihyun adalah pria baik. Mungkin yang paling baik di antara mereka semua. Ia hanya sering membuat keputusan yang salah.

“Sejujurnya? Tidak sama sekali,” Luciel mengakui lembut. Jihyun menatapnya dengan terkejut, matanya melebar seerti anak anjing penuh harap. Luciel tersenyum tipis. “Setelah segala yang kau lalui… kami semua memahami dan menghargai keputusanmu. Kau pikir kenapa kami tidak berusaha mempertahankanmu di RFA?” Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. “Kami tahu kau dan Rika ingin memulai awal yang baru, dan kami mendukung hal itu. Kami ingin kau juga bahagia.”

“Terima kasih,” lirih Jihyun. Ia mengerjap untuk mengusir airmata yang mulai menggenang.

“Seandainya hidup kita semua berjalan mulus, aku tidak akan punya masalah denganmu. Kau boleh tidak mengontak kami selama _sepuluh tahun_ dan aku masih akan menganggapmu teman.” Luciel menghela napas, mengusap poninya yang mulai panjang. “Tapi kemudian Jumin terjadi.”

 _Tapi kemudian Jumin terjadi_. Kalimat itu menubruknya sekali lagi dengan kekuatan mahadahsyat. Jihyun menelan ludah, memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas berkali-kali. Kenyataan bahwa karibnya pernah bercumbu dengan maut atas keinginannya sendiri masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

“Kau kecewa padaku?”

Luciel mengeluarkan suara semacam setengah menangis setengah tertawa. “Aku tidak tahu lagi apa namanya. Kecewa, marah, getir… rasanya seperti, seandainya aku punya pistol dengan dua peluru dan terjebak di ruangan bersama Hitler, Stalin, dan dirimu, aku akan menembakmu dua kali.” Pemuda itu mendengus dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jihyun mengangguk pahit.

“Aku tahu. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menembak diriku sendiri, maksudku.”

“Apa Jumin menghubungimu sebelum—sebelum _itu_?”

Sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang apakah Luciel berhak tahu tentang _email_ terakhir Jumin, tapi kemudian memutuskan tidak akan bedanya ia merahasiakannya atau tidak. “Ya. Dia mengirimiku semacam wasiat—surat-surat saham dan semacamnya.”

“Hm.”

“Ada apa?” Tanya Jihyun waspada, “Apa terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?”

 _Banyak_ , suara hati Jihyun menjawab dirinya sendiri sambil mencibir penuh cemooh. Luciel hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Ah, tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting.” Ia menggosok-gosok hidung, kini ia yang menghindari tatapan menyelidik Jihyun. “Hanya… hm. Kau tahu, Jumin mencarimu waktu itu.”

Jantung Jihyun mencelos. “Kapan?”

“Waktu kami menjenguknya setelah dia terbangun dari koma,” Luciel terdengar agak rikuh, “Dia koma selama sepuluh hari. Hanya mukjizat yang membuatnya bertahan hidup, kalau kau tanya aku.” Melihat ekspresi Jihyun ia buru-buru menambahkan, “Nah, tapi dia toh bangun juga. Kami semua sangat bersyukur. Waktu kami menjenguknya dia masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius, kata-katanya banyak meracau. Dia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali kami. Dan dia terus bertanya kenapa kau tidak datang.

“Oh.” Jihyun benar-benar ingin menangis. “Dan kalian menjawab apa?”

Luciel mengangkat bahu. “Kami bilang kau akan datang, tapi tidak sekarang.”

Jihyun mengangguk. Dia baru datang sembilan bulan kemudian.

“Hei, Luciel,” katanya lirih, “di mana aku bisa menemui Jumin?”

.

.

.

.

Percakapan dengan Paman Han tidak berakhir menyenangkan. Itu saja yang bersedia diceritakan oleh Jihyun. Bukannya Jihyun tidak bisa menduga. Dari semua orang, Paman Han adalah yang paling berhak untuk membencinya. Beliau sangat menyayangi Jumin, dan Jihyun adalah sahabat kesayangan putranya. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati ketika sahabat itu tidak muncul ketika putranya berjuang melawan maut?

Barangkali Paman Han juga menyalahkannya karena pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan Jumin.

“’Kan sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya kau menemui Tuan Han. Beliau hanya akan marah besar. Kau beruntung tidak ditendang keluar dari kantornya.” Luciel memutar bola mata.

Jihyun meringis. Detik itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan kisah dia diseret keluar oleh dua orang satpam sebagai rahasia pribadi semata. “Kupikir aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan Jumin dari Paman Han.”

Tidak ada yang tahu persis di mana rimbanya Jumin sekarang. Tidak Yoosung, yang masih magang di C&R International; bahkan tidak Jaehee, yang ternyata sudah tidak menjadi asisten pribadi Jumin. Jihyun sangat khawatir bahwa sesungguhnya sahabatnya itu sudah _tidak ada di dunia_ , tapi Luciel menampik kekhawatiran tak beralasan itu dengan mengatakan bahwa kematian sosok sefenomenal Jumin bakal menjadi berita besar.

“Mungkin dia hanya sedang beristirahat di suatu tempat. Menjalani terapi di Alaska, barangkali.” Kadang candaan sarkas Luciel memang kelewatan.

Jihyun menghela napas putus asa. Sahabatnya itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya tidak sudi bertemu muka dengan Jihyun. Ia berhutang jutaan kata maaf tapi tak satu pun nampaknya akan terlunasi.

“Mukamu aneh sekali ya, kalau sedang cemberut,” Luciel mengejek sambil terkekeh. Jihyun meliriknya ogah-ogahan, tidak berminat diajak bercanda. Pemuda berambut merah itu malah nyengir.

“Hoi, sudah jangan murung terus. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu.”

“Kabar baik apa—kau tahu nomor rumah persembunyian Jumin?”

“Ya, sekaligus nomor telepon pribadinya.”

Jihyun tersedak ludah sendiri. “Apa?!” Teriaknya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Luciel tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai keluar airmata. Dasar, apanya yang lucu?! “Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa!”

“Memang. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jumin sampai _tadi malam_ ,” Luciel mengangkat bahu. “Tapi eh, kau terlihat _depresi_ sekali, seperti anak anjing ditendang. Gadisku akan sangat marah kalau tahu aku tidak membantumu.” Ia melirik foto dia dan MC yang terpajang di meja hias, matanya melembut penuh rasa sayang. “Jadi kubilang pada diri sendiri, oke, Seven, Jihyun memang keparat dalam beberapa hal tapi dia tidak pantas bermuram durja seperti ini. Kau harus membantunya. Jadi, sementara kau ngorok di sofa semalam, aku meretas jaringan ponsel pribadi Tuan Han.”

“Kau _APA_?!”

“Meretas jaringan ponsel pribadi Tuan Han. Astaga, Jihyun, tidak usah histeris begitu. Ini pekerjaan remeh, tahu. _Hacker_ kelas kroco juga biasa main-main begini untuk iseng.” Luciel melambaikan tangan sambil lalu. “Lagipula, aku toh tidak mencari celah untuk menjebol rekeningnya atau apa. Yah, walaupun informasi itu juga _tidak sengaja_ kuperoleh dalam prosesnya—”

“LUCIEL!”

“—aku tidak akan memakainya, Jihyun. Tenang saja.” Pemuda itu meliriknya sebal seakan tersinggung Jihyun meragukan integritasnya. Seolah seorang peretas yang menjebol ponsel orang lain layak dianggap berintegritas. “Aku cuma mengecek daftar panggilan rutin Tuan Han. Tidak banyak, karena ini nomor pribadi. Hanya nomor-nomor orang terdekat—anak-anak, istri dan _calon istri…_ ” ia terkekeh sendiri dengan gurauannya “…beberapa teman, servis-servis langganan, dan—tentu saja—nomor Jumin yang baru, yang kita tidak tahu.” Luciel geleng-geleng dengan mengejek. “Kau tidak akan percaya betapa _gapteknya_ Tuan Han. Semua informasi ini ter- _backup_ melalui jaringan internet, tanpa kode pengaman! Aku bahkan ragu dia sadar semua aktivitas ponselnya tersimpan di dunia maya.”

“Oh, Tuhan. Kau membuatku ingin membuang ponselku dan hidup sebagai manusia primitif,” Jihyun mengusap wajah, antara putus asa dan tidak habis pikir.

“Hei, kalau tidak begini, saat ini kau masih _meratapi_ nasibmu yang buruk. Berterima kasihlah sedikit,” Luciel menonyor dadanya dengan jari telunjuk.

“Kau bilang kau juga tahu di mana Jumin?”

“Tentu saja. Aku membuka histori sambungan satelit dan melacak dari mana panggilan itu berasal. Sinyalnya datang dari sebuah pulau di Gugusan Kepulauan Deokjeok, sekitar tujuh puluh mil dari pelabuhan Incheon. Selanjutnya aku mengecek repositori pelabuhan—yang ini bahkan tidak perlu meretas, informasinya tersedia untuk publik—untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sarana pengangkut pribadi yang beroperasi di Gugusan Kepulauan Deokjeok. _Voila!_ Salah satu perahu itu bernama Elizabeth 3rd! Siapa lagi yang akan menamai perahu dengan nama macam itu?”

Luciel mengakhiri penjelasan berapi-apinya dengan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Ia menyabet bungkus Honey Buddha Chips dan mengganyang isinya dengan binal untuk mengisi tenaga. Jihyun terhenyak, masih berusaha mencerna badai informasi yang menerpanya.

“Jadi, kau menemukan tempat tinggal Jumin—sebuah pulau—sekaligus nomor pribadinya?”

“Bukan itu saja,” Luciel nampaknya belum puas pamer kehebatan, “Aku bisa memastikan Jumin tinggal sendirian di pulau itu—jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu. Ah, tidak sendirian juga sih. Dia satu-satunya _manusia_ di pulau pribadi itu, tapi ditemani oleh sekitar dua ratus ekor kucing.”

“ _Kucing?!_ ”

Cerita tambahan ini didapatkan dari Yoosung, yang magang sebagai dokter hewan junior di salah satu departemen C&R International. Ia mengatakan bahwa keluarga Han melakukan pengadopsian kucing liar besar-besaran tidak lama setelah Jumin keluar dari rumah sakit—sebuah peristiwa menyenangkan sekaligus merepotkan bagi para dokter penyayang hewan di bawah C&R. “Senang sih mereka mendapatkan rumah, tapi capek juga sterilnya!” Keluh Yoosung.

Kucing-kucing itu konon dikirim ke sebuah suaka privat milik keluarga Han. Setiap bulan, tiga orang dokter hewan ditugaskan mengunjungi suaka itu untuk memeriksa para kucing, tapi anehnya sampai saat ini Yoosung belum mendapatkan gilirannya.

“Paman Han ingin melindungi keberadaan Jumin dari anggota RFA.” Jihyun mengelus dagu, paham. “Apa dokter hewan lain tidak buka mulut soal keberadaan Jumin?”

“Menurut cerita Yoosung, kata koleganya pulau itu _tak berpenghuni_.” Luciel membuka mulut lebar-lebar lalu menuang sisa-sisa Honey Buddha Chips seperti gargantua, “Mungkin Jumin sembunyi kalau mereka datang. Atau ada uang tutup mulut.”

 _Setelah usahanya meninggalkan dunia gagal, kini Jumin melarikan diri dari dunia dengan cara lain. Menyendiri di sebuah pulau terpencil, bersama dua ratus ekor kucing_.

Kedengarannya seperti permulaan buku dongeng anak-anak Perancis yang gelap tapi ajaib.

“Jadi kita sudah tahu di mana Jumin,” desah Jihyun, mendadak merasa lelah sekali. “Pertanyaannya, bagaimana kita meraihnya?”

“ _Kau_ , Jihyun. Bukan _kita_. Tugasku sampai di sini,” Luciel menyerahkan kepadanya secarik kertas dengan nomor telepon tertulis dalam spidol biru, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. “Sekarang tergantung pada keberanianmu.”

Seandainya keberanian juga bisa diretas dari orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Butuh nyali besar untuk bicara dengan seseorang, terutama jika orang itu:

  1. Sangat kau sayangi,
  2. Tidak sengaja kau lukai,
  3. Gabungan dari keduanya.



Selama seminggu penuh, Jihyun secara literalis menghabiskan waktunya memegang ponsel, memencet nomor Jumin yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, gemetar hebat saat akan menekan tombol panggil, sampai akhirnya mengurungkan niat dengan napas terengah-engah nyaris hiperventilasi. Luciel sampai jengah melihatnya, sementara M.C.—yang sudah kembali dari liburan dan sekarang berperan sebagai semacam pengasuh bagi dua laki-laki tanpa harapan di apartemennya—tak bosan-bosan memberi semangat.

“Minta maaf itu sesuatu yang _jantan_ ,” katanya, mengepalkan kedua tangan sebagai empasis. Matanya masih tertutup poni seperti biasa, tapi Jihyun bisa menduga ia pasti berbinar-binar. “Setidaknya jika kau minta maaf, beban di hatimu akan sedikit berkurang. Mungkin saja Jumin juga sudah menunggu panggilanmu sejak lama.”

“Atau mungkin dia berharap aku mati saja.”

“Mmm, mungkin juga,” M.C. mengangguk. Inilah kenapa dia dan Luciel cocok seperti sepasang sepatu—keduanya tidak bisa berbasa-basi. “Tapi itulah konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung.”

Jihyun tidak yakin bisa menanggung konsekuensi _dibenci_ Jumin. Oke, mungkin Jumin sudah membencinya sekarang, tapi setidaknya saat ini Jihyun _belum_ _tahu secara pasti_.

“Oh astaga, kalau begini kapan selesainya!”

Luciel melompat dari tempat bersantainya di sofa dan menyambar ponsel Jihyun. Jemarinya meluncur cepat di atas layar, dan sebelum Jihyun atau M.C. sempat menghentikannya ia sudah memencet tombol hijau keramat itu.

“Ha, sebaiknya kau pikirkan salam terbaikmu!” Luciel nyengir penuh kemenangan sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel yang sedang memanggil. Dua orang di hadapannya berteriak bersamaan.

“Seven! Itu tidak sopan!”

“Dasar kau bangs—”

“Halo?”

Seakan ada penyihir lewat yang mengutuk mereka jadi batu, mereka bertiga seketika membeku. M.C. menekap mulut, berteriak tanpa suara. Luciel menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan horor seakan tidak percaya triknya berhasil. Jihyun….

“Halo? Siapa di sana?”

…Jihyun begitu lega mendengar suara sahabatnya hingga ia ingin menangis.

“Ck, dasar orang i—”

“JUMIN!”

Luciel dan M.C. sampai terlonjak. Dalam satu gerakan di luar kewajaran, Jihyun melompati meja kopi yang memisahkan antara dia dan Luciel, menyambar ponsel, lalu berteriak kesetanan.

“Jumin, jangan tutup teleponnya! Ini aku, Jumin! Jumin!”

Dia tidak tahu lagi sampah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang ia tahu adalah ia harus menjaga Jumin tetap bicara. Pasangan di hadapannya meringis canggung, bersimpati pada si penerima telepon yang kupingnya pasti berdenging di seberang sana.

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Jantung Jihyun rasanya jatuh ke perut.

“Jumin…?”

_Kau masih di sana?_

“…Jihyun?”

.

.

.

.

Keajaiban.

Betapa hidupnya penuh dengan hal-hal demikian.

Dua bulan lalu, ketika mendarat di Bandara Internasional Seoul dengan hanya berbekal satu ransel dan seperangkat kamera tua, Jihyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya atau bagaimana ia bisa kembali menemukan Jumin. Seminggu kemudian, berkat jasa-jasa tak terbayar sekaligus tingkah nekat Luciel, ia mendengar suara Jumin untuk pertama kali setelah lebih dari satu tahun.

Sekarang, ia duduk di kabin nahkoda perahu cepat yang dinamai sama dengan kucing pemberiannya, diperlakukan sebagai tamu kehormatan oleh Hee Chul dan Paman Jung yang begitu ramah dan menyenangkan, dan pulau persembunyian Jumin menantinya berlabuh sebagai seorang undangan.

_Datanglah mengunjungi kucing-kucingku. Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu._

Jumin yang dulu tidak akan mengutarakan kalimat seimajinatif itu. Tapi, Jihyun menyadari dengan pukulan aneh di dadanya—campuran antara haru dan kesepian—Jumin telah banyak berubah. Dari percakapan-percakapan mereka di telepon Jihyun bisa mendengar perubahan itu, seperti arus bawah air yang tak nampak tapi terasa ketika kau menceburkan kaki ke dalamnya. Hatinya terenyuh jika memikirkan bahwa percobaan bunuh diri itu memang telah membunuh sebagian diri Jumin, tapi ia juga berharap pengalaman itu menghidupkan bagian lain yang lebih baik.

“Sebentar lagi kita merapat,” Paman Jung mengumumkan sambil mengemut cerutunya. Ia dan Hee Chul tampak tenang. Jihyun ingin menukar jantungnya yang tidak mau kalem dengan jantung mereka.

Oh, Tuhan.

Sebentar lagi dia akan bertatap muka dengan Jumin. Ia telah membayangkan prospek itu ratusan kali semenjak Jumin mengundangnya datang, tapi meskipun Jihyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah dia siap. Seperti apa Jumin sekarang? Apakah dampak peristiwa itu pada kondisi fisik dan mentalnya? Jihyun tahu dia tidak akan menganggap Jumin berbeda walaupun seandainya ada cacat fisik yang tersisa, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan pada Jumin bahwa dia tidak peduli.

Perahu merapat mulus ke dermaga mungil pulau itu. Dinding lambung perahu menyenggol ban-ban pengaman yang tergantung di sisi dermaga, menimbulkan pantulan kecil yang membuat Jihyun berpegangan erat pada kursinya. Hee Chul nampak tak terpengaruh, dengan kelincahan yang tak terungkap dari bentuk tubuhnya ia meloncat keluar perahu untuk mengikatkan tali ke tiang penambat.

Paman Jung mematikan mesin. Ia menoleh pada Jihyun, tersenyum miring di balik jenggot tebalnya.

“Selamat datang di Pulau Kucing, Tuan Kim.”

.

.

.

.

Dermaga itu terbuat dari kayu hitam elegan, jenis kayu khusus yang akan mengeras jika sering terkena air dan bukan sebaliknya. Air di sekitarnya begitu bening—bukan cokelat keruh seperti di pelabuhan-pelabuhan atau biru terang seperti di pantai-pantai komersil melainkan turkois tenang; campuran antara hijau muda dan biru malu-malu. Kebeningannya begitu jujur mengungkapkan kekayaan yang dikandungnya: koral dan batu aneka warna, ikan-ikan berperut perak, bintang laut dengan kaki-kaki yang menempel keras kepala. Di bibir dermaga butiran pasir putih menebar seperti biji-biji merica, lebih jauh sedikit sederetan pinus pantai menyapa seperti tim penyambut tamu yang semampai.

Pulau Kucing Jumin adalah pulau yang sangat indah.

Tapi saat ini Jihyun hampir-hampir tidak menangkap keindahannya.

Ia tidak memperhatikan sekeliling karena di ujung dermaga sosok lain telah menyerap semua fokusnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan lebih dari yang disadarinya dan kini sedang menyerangnya dengan perasaan haru melimpah ruah. Jumin Han menatapnya dengan mata dalam yang sama, tersenyum padanya dengan senyum miring yang sama.

“Hei. Sampai juga kau akhirnya.”

Dia tidak banyak berubah, hanya terlihat sedikit kurus dan kusut seolah terlalu lama berlibur dan lupa cara membawa diri. Rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan jatuh seperti habis mandi, poninya yang fenomenal dijepit ala kadarnya dengan pin polos. Kepalanya meneleng dengan dagu agak terangkat naik, kedua tangan di saku jaket dalam gestur yang sekilas nampak angkuh. Jihyun melihat di balik keangkuhan itu. Dia melihat jauh ke dalamnya.

“Aku merindukanmu.”

Jihyun mengira pertemuan mereka akan lebih histeris: penuh teriakan heboh, saling menyongsong dengan gembira, berpelukan sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak disangka, perjumpaan mereka begitu damai. Seolah segala ritual yang tak perlu telah disingkirkan dari antara keduanya, dan kini hanya ada Jihyun, Jumin, dan perasaan rindu paling mentah.

Jihyun memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat. Kedua lengan Jumin terperangkap dalam rengkuhannya. Sekonyong-konyong kilasan masa kecil melintas di benaknya. Jihyun kecil, memeluk erat-erat Jumin kecil yang tak pernah balik memeluknya.

 _Jumin! Kenapa tidak balas memelukku?_ Jihyun kecil merajuk kecewa. Jumin kecil menelengkan kepala.

_Aku harus balas memelukmu?_

_Tentu saja!_

_Apa aturannya memang begitu?_

_Uh, Jumin! Yang seperti ini tidak perlu pakai aturan! Kau harus balas memelukku, karena kita adalah teman!_

Apakah Jumin masih mau membalas pelukannya sekarang?

Apakah ia masih pantas berharap sebagai teman?

“Ya,” secara kebetulan, Jumin seakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kedua lengannya terangkat, merengkuh punggung Jihyun dalam dekap yang dikenalnya. “Aku juga merindukanmu.”

Di balik punggung Jumin, puluhan kucing berkeliaran seperti serdadu-serdadu malas. Mata kristal mereka menatap Jihyun penuh tuduhan sekaligus ingin tahu, dan Jihyun tersenyum canggung pada mereka sebagai perkenalan pertama.   

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger adalah milik Cheritz Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan dari pembuatan cerita ini.


End file.
